Se Feliz
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Elizabeta recibe una carta de parte de Gilbert, al cual no ha visto en años... ¿Qué puede contener una carta como esa?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y la historia me pertenece a mí.**

 **Aclaraciones: Intenté escribir esto en forma de una carta dirigida a Elizabeta y este fue el resultado…**

* * *

 **Se Feliz**

 **Múnich, Alemania 8 de Agosto 1950**

 **Elizabeta Héderváry.**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pero no hay día alguno en el que deje de preguntarme si aún recuerdas todo aquello que vivimos…

Me pregunto si algún día volveré a sentir el amor que tu lograste despertar en mí… no me fue sencillo el dejarte ir, pero de igual forma decidí comportarme con cobardía y aceptar la realidad.

No llegué a pensar que valdría la pena continuar… decir "Te amo" empezó a ser difícil para ambos, tus ojos dejaron de reflejar el brillo de alegría con el que solías observarme, y estoy seguro que sucedió lo mismo con los míos.

Si hubiera podido alejarme de la misma forma en la que tú lo hiciste no estaría llorando en este momento, porque aunque tenga que decir que haber acabado nuestro amor era lo mejor para ambos, no puedo decir que me halla librado de ti tan fácilmente, por otro lado… parece que tú no tuviste problema alguno en cuanto a ello; no tomes estas palabras como reproche, a decir verdad, siempre envidié eso de ti… tu podías liberarte fácilmente de cualquier tormento o tribulación, por mi parte se podría decir que creí ser capaz de lograr algo similar… pero no es algo que haya logrado por el momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel día de otoño? ¿Lo recuerdas? Las hojas en tonalidades naranjas caían a nuestro alrededor, ambos habíamos decidido juntarnos en la pequeña vereda que habíamos descubierto en uno de nuestros paseos… estábamos ahí con un propósito que ninguno se atrevía a llevar a cabo… teníamos miedo de herirnos, pero aun así lo hicimos.

Yo sabía que esa sería la última vez… y tú sabías que todo acabaría ahí, a partir de ese momento ambos aceptamos que jamás volveríamos a caminar tomados de la mano, ya no deberíamos preocuparnos el uno por el otro… a partir de ese día llegó el invierno a mi vida.

"Ser Libre" dirían mis amigos al enterarse de nuestra separación, pero ellos se equivocaron al respecto… porqué aún soy tu prisionero, el recuerdo de nuestro pasado juntos me persigue día y noche, y estoy seguro de que mis amigos nunca lo comprenderán…

Ellos no entenderán mi dolor porque no fueron ellos los que te amaron, no fueron ellos los que vivieron todos esos momentos junto a ti, no lo entenderán porque jamás han conocido a una persona como tú, y probablemente nunca lo harán... Jamás entenderán las lágrimas que estoy dejando derramar porque ellos no conocen la verdadera causa de ellas… ellos no te conocen a ti de la misma forma que yo logré conocerte.

Me cuesta comprender por qué me siento de esta forma, he logrado aceptar que has encontrado a alguien mejor que yo, lo sé… la realidad es cruel para las personas miserables como yo.

Me alegra saber que serás feliz, a diferencia mía… no estoy escribiendo estas palabras para que sientas pena por mí. En realidad había empezado escribiendo esto como una carta con la intención de felicitarte, hace poco me enteré que pronto contraerás matrimonio… Estoy feliz por ti, y no negaré que envidiaré al señorito austriaco que te tendrá por esposa.

Creo que te estoy demostrando lo débil que he llegado a ser, seguramente pensarás que he perdido la cabeza… no he mencionado en ningún momento que soy una persona fascinante y asombrosa como solía alardear cuando estaba contigo… era en aquel entonces cuando tú me hacías sentir de esa forma, era en aquel entonces cuando te tenía a mi lado para presumirle al resto del mundo que me pertenecías a mí.

Te tengo envidia Eli… tu haz logrado seguir adelante.

Se despide de ti el que una vez fue "El Asombroso" Gilbert B.

* * *

Elizabeta terminó de leer la carta que había recibido momentos antes por medio del hermano menor de Gilbert…

Tres años habían pasado desde la fecha en la que había sido escrita.

"Gilbert murió hace dos meses." Le había informado Ludwig al entregarle la carta.

Elizabeta no estaba preparada para esa noticia… Gilbert había sido uno de sus primeros amigos en cuando se mudó a Alemania, habían sido pareja, y con el tiempo decidieron alejarse y olvidarse el uno al otro… en la carta él había escrito que ella parecía no haber tenido problema alguno para seguir con su vida, pero la realidad era otra.

A Elizabeta le había afectado tanto como a él el haberse separado… ella había sido más débil que Gilbert, todo lo que le rodeaba le recordaba a él en gran manera, por lo que se vio en necesidad de irse a Austria.

Ahora estaba casada con un músico austriaco al que había conocido al llegar allí.

No había sido fácil para ella, y le dolió llegar a saber del infortunio de su ex-amor.

La carta había sido encontrada por Ludwig mientras limpiaba la habitación de su hermano, se hallaba dentro de un cajón bajo llave en donde Gilbert había guardado varias cosas que él consideraba importantes… y ahora, la carta estaba siendo bañada en lágrimas de Elizabeta.

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **No sé qué hacer de mi vida y por eso escribo esto…**

 **En fin… Hasta entonces, Sayonara!**


End file.
